The Wrong Approach
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Dear Diary...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dear Diary…

Very vague spoilers.

For the prompt, 'Noblesse, Rai/Frankenstein: Food - "Ramen."' fo springkink (Bwahaha! I just _could not_ take this prompt seriously, because _seriously! Ramen!_ XDDDD)

I _wish_ I could call this crack, but it's not, is it? XDDD

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>The Wrong Approach<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>[22nd January, XXXX]<p>

I met Master again after 820 years of absence; I do hope that I am able to serve him as well as I used to. Only time will tell. 

xOx

[22nd January, XXXX]

To my horror, I found that I have already lapsed in my servitude of Master – not only had I not given him any money for lunch, what he had for lunch was ramen. Yet, Master did not reprimand me; did he like it…?

Perhaps I should look into this further. 

xOx

[7th February, XXXX]

I have already exhausted all the store-bought ramen packs available. Master has not shown any preferences for any of those flavours.

It is obvious I need to take matters into my own hands. 

xOx

[1st March, XXXX]

While I have been able to devise a few recipes of my own, I fear that I simply do not have enough variation in what I am making. Therefore, I will begin to make bigger batches of ramen. 

xOx

[15th April, XXXX]

It is becoming distressingly clear that I have a different palate to Master, but how do I accommodate for this? 

xOx

[4th August, XXXX]

Success! I now have a subject who has volunteered to taste test my ramen! My data collection will now be faster than it previously was! While neither of us have Master's taste, we will surely take a step towards making the perfect bowl for Master.

I should also be able to increase the size of the batches now. 

xOx

[28th September, XXXX]

Does the size of the noodles make a difference in the taste? I must investigate this. 

xOx

[5th October, XXXX]

Two more subjects volunteered to taste test the ramen before I even broached the topic with them. The variability of their senses should help me to narrow down a flavour that Master will surely love. 

xOx

[6th November, XXXX]

I fear that I have been taking the wrong approach in making the perfect bowl for Master.

This bears more thinking about. 

xOx

[14th November, XXXX]

I now realise the error in my judgement: I should not have been attempting to create something that Master would love; rather, instead I should have been observing what else Master enjoys eating and then incorporate that into the next batch of ramen.

It shames me that I do not know the answer straight away. 

xOx

[21th November, XXXX]

Master does not appear to have a preference to any specific kind of food, but the amount of tea he consumes is noteworthy.

Thus, I will now be pursuing the perfection of tea-flavoured ramen. 

* * *

><p>I wanted to put emoticons <em>all over<em> this fic. XDDD But that is not scientific, woe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: There's something different about Frankenstein's new batch of ramen…

Thank Melon Go for this continuation. XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Approach<br>**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>The ramen was green; not the soup, the actual noodles. That was new. Usually when something reached <em>that<em> colour, the only thing that could be done was throw the entire thing out, but if Boss had given it to them to taste-test, this was exactly how he wanted it to be.

Then again, Tao mused, studying the ramen further, what did _he_ know about what was normal looking ramen?

The door to the lab hissed open and Tao looked up to see Takeo and M-21 walking in.

"You're late!" he said, lifting an accusatory finger, though he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

Takeo shot him a dry look. "We were finishing the dishes."

Tao opened his mouth to retort that that was no excuse but he paused at the sight of M-21 wrinkling his nose.

"Is that…green tea?" M-21 asked, taking in another breath.

…Oh? Oh! Tao glanced back at the ramen, everything snapping into place. That would explain the colour, and if the main ingredient was _tea_, there was no doubt this specific recipe was for _him_.

Frankenstein nodded, smiling. "You're correct."

"Heh, I should have known your nose was enhanced, M," Tao said, tapping a finger on his hip. Hmm, if he could find a way to use that…

M-21 grimaced. "My nose is not enhanced."

Uh-huh – that was why he was able to tell exactly what it was straight away by the _smell_. But Tao dropped the subject, lobbing chopsticks at Takeo and M-21 instead. They had ramen to taste!


End file.
